The Party
by lizwrites
Summary: She had gone to the party, and had strictly obeyed the rules given to her by her father. Or so she thought. Horrified, Michelle tries to find out who's writing her weird letters, and most importantly, what she did at that party. R&R please.
1. The Mysterious Locker Note

_The Party_

CHAPTER ONE: "_The Mysterious Locker Note_"

_Author's note:__**Bold and italic **_means flashback.. Enjoy the story :)

_**"You can go to that party as long as you don't consume any alcohol, take any drugs offered to you, and as long as you be careful around boys," Danny Tanner had said to his sixteen year old daughter, Michelle. **_

_**She had gone to the party, and had strictly obeyed the rules given to her by her father...or so she thought.**_

I walked into school on a Monday, tired from last night's party, and braced myself for a normal day. However, what I got when I walked into the building was _far _from normal. There was a yellow sticky note on my locker. Attached to it was a plain white envelope. Cautiously, my hands tore the top off, and unfolded a regular piece of blue and white lined paper. The letter read:

_Michelle Tanner,_

_Remember me? Probably not. We met at the party last night, and had a great time. It would be a bitter dissapointment if you didn't remember. Well anyway, if you remember, don't tell anyone, I've got pictures of you that you probably won't want anyone to see. Well, I'll keep in touch, don't worry._

_Signed,_

_M.L._

I knew I should tell someone right away, even just ask my friends about it, but I went against my better judgement, and tucked the note inside my front pocket. After grabbing my books from the locker, I swung the tiny metal door shut, and headed to my first class.

At lunch, I sat at a crowded table. With so many noises and chit chat going on around me, it would have been hard not to join in. However, I had something else disturbing my mind. I had seriously considered pulling out the note and showing my friends, but decided not to. It didn't seem so horrible, but something was pulling at my brain. I knew something was wrong.

All throughout my classes, I was unfocused. I wrenched the memories of the party out of my head. What had I done that could possibly be so bad? No one else knew. That was what bothered me the most. If I had no witnesses, no one knew what had happened. Who could tell me what I did? Unless this M.L. guy somehow trusted me. That is assuming it was a guy...

I tried to think back to yesterday night, and go over the sequence of events that had happened at that party. Pulling out all of the details, I tried to remember as much as I could.

_**After talking with Amy, the party host, and a good friend of mine, I went to eat some cake.**_

_**"Isn't this cake great?" I turned to see a man my age, with dark brown hair.**_

_**"Yes, it is," I agreed, smiling politely at him. I had one hand with cake in it, and my other hand had a fork. I set my glass down on the table beside me, ignoring Dad's advice because it was right where I could see it, and no one was around except me and this dark haired boy.**_

After that, the only thing I could remember was saying goodbye to Amy, and walking home. It must have something to do with the dark haired boy. Damn it, I should have asked him his name! At least then I would know if he was the author of the note that was taped to my locker. I ran names through my head of people I knew with the initials "ML", but it was no use. The guy at the party was someone I didn't know.

The school bell rang and I became part of the everyday rush of high school kids heading for home. I jumped into my car, which I'm thankful to have (last year, riding the bus with annoying kids always fighting or snickering about stupid stuff got to be annoying). When I got home, I debated on telling Dad or Joey about the note. I decided against it. Dad, for one, would think that I had been drinking, since I couldn't remember the details after the cake. I'm sure I didn't drink, but how could I convince Dad? I decided not to tell Joey, not because he wouldn't take this serious, he can be serious when it comes to things like this, but because he might tell Dad, who would, again, think I'd been drinking. I sighed and thought about who I could tell. Not Aunt Becky, she was wonderful at advice on any topic, but she was busy planning her best friend's wedding. Uncle Jesse maybe? No, he had enough to worry about, his new band was playing live for a TV station next week and he was going crazy setting it up. Maybe DJ? Again, no, she was on her honeymoon with Steve. I sighed again. Then it came to me. Why hadn't I thought about it before? Stephanie! She was perfect. I dialed her number, with no answer. I guess it would have to wait until tomorrow.

The next day, Tuesday, I walked to my locker, and again a yellow sticky note was attached. Hence, the "Well, I'll keep in touch, don't worry" part of the last letter. I pulled the letter out of the envelope that was again attached to the sticky note. Fully prepared for a surprise, I unfolded the paper. So much for prepared for a surprise. The words on the paper practically jumped out and smacked me in the face.

_Michelle Tanner,_

_It's me again, duh. I just wanted to tell you again, not to tell anyone about this. I'm warning you, you will regret it. I have some disturbing pictures that will go around school if anyone else but you and me finds out about these letters. _

_Also, I wanted to tell you, that tomorrow I'll wait after school in the bleachers. Top row, left corner. Meet me at the football game if you want any details from that party. _

_Signed,_

_M.L._

This was the exact reason I had to tell Stephanie. No one from home, she had moved into her own little apartment closer to her university, and no one from school, since she had graduated long before I had.

The rest of the day went by in a blur. I walked home, and told Dad that I had no homework (the truth, amazingly), and that I was going to Stephanie's. He was fine with that, so I drove there by myself. I knocked on the door, after climbing the wooden stairs up to her fancy-ish apartment. She answered, and was a bit surprised to see me, since I hadn't called first. When I told her I had tried yesterday, she laughed and said she was at the mall. I was invited in, and I sat on her couch.

"Michelle, what's bothering you?"

"Huh?"

"I know that face, now what's wrong?"

"Steph," I sighed, and pulled out the notes nervously, "Can I trust you with something?"

Stephanie nodded, and I handed her the letters. She read them slowly, and calmly placed them on the coffee table before taking a seat next to me. I looked at her with eyes that begged for her advice. My sister's face was completely serious, and she put an arm on my shoulder.

"Michelle, honestly, what happened that night? Did you drink? Promise me you'll tell me the truth." Stephanie's expression turned to worry.

"Steph, I didn't drink! I didn't do drugs! I followed every one of Dad's rules, I promise!" My voice was somewhat frantic now.

Stephanie told me to calm down, she believed me. I told her word for word what had happened that night, up until the point I couldn't remember. Even that the only part I remember after the cake was walking home. She looked alarmed when I said I put my cup down, and the only person around me was the dark haired boy.

"Michelle, a football game is a crowded event. Nothing can happen to you in front of that many people. I suggest you go and hear what this guy has to say. I'll wait in the parking lot for you, in your car, just so if he spies on you, and sees you driving, he won't know you told me."

I took Stephanie's advice seriously, and agreed to pick her up before the game. We'd just tell Dad that I was going to a game. Stephanie hugged me, and I thanked her. Without another word, I got in my car, and drove home, nervous as hell for tomorrow.


	2. The Seven 'Lovely' Photos

_The Party_

CHAPTER TWO: "_The Seven 'Lovely' Photos"_

_Author's note:__**Bold and italic **_means flashback.. Enjoy the story :)

_**"You can go to that party as long as you don't consume any alcohol, take any drugs offered to you, and as long as you be careful around boys," Danny Tanner had said to his sixteen year old daughter, Michelle. **_

_**She had gone to the party, and had strictly obeyed the rules given to her by her father...or so she thought.**_

I walked into school the next day, fully prepared to find another one of M.L.'s famous sticky notes attached to an envelope, but much to my surprise, there was none. Grabbing my books, I hurried down the hallway to my class. No matter how much history sucks, it's much better than being stalked by someone I apparently met a party.

As much as I wanted school to go by as slow as possible, it didn't. It actually flew by. I headed to my locker, jammed my books and binder into it, and slammed it shut. Practically running to the crowded parking lot, I jumped in my car and headed home. Dad offered a snack, but I politely declined, claiming that I had to get ready for tonight. When he asked what was so special about tonight, I told him I was going to the football game.

In the small parking lot to Steph's apartment complex, I waited nervously, secretly hoping she wouldn't show. Reliable as she was, my sister appeared within minutes, and jumped in the passenger seat behind me.

Moments later, we were lined up in the hectic traffic of a normal high school football game. It took forever, but inside I was glad for that. We eventually managed to get into a parking space, and Stephanie took my hand.

"Michelle, if you have any problem, I want you to call me. Even if you don't say anything."

"Alright, Steph, you're number two on my speed dial anyway. I love you."

"I love you too, Michelle. Be careful!"

I shakily walked up to the sidewalk, and waited my turn in line to buy a ticket. When it was my turn, I ordered one student ticket, and showed my student identification card. The ticket manager handed me a ticket, and I took it with a clammy hand. This was it. It was time to meet M.L. I climbed up the bleachers, step by step, surprised my knees didn't lock. I wanted to collapse, but my legs carried me up and up, further and further. Suddenly they came to a stop. I walked along a long row to the corner. I gasped. Now I remembered what he looked like. It was the dark haired boy. He motioned for me to sit. His face was blank; absolutely expressionless. I sat by him, trying to create as much space possible between us.

"The cake was good at the party," He said, confirming it was him. I ignored him. "So do you remember?"

That was the first question he asked me. As unspecific as his question was, I knew exactly what he meant. I shook my head. A creepy smile spread over M.L.'s face.

"I've added you to my instant messenger contacts list. I'll send you the photos."

"So that's it? You aren't going to tell me what happened?" I asked, a newfound anger taking over my fearful feelings.

He shook his head, and I sighed. I got up, having nothing else to do, and not wanting to keep Stephanie waiting for nothing. In the parking lot, I got in my car. At first I couldn't see Steph, but soon realized she was ducked down, hiding from any spies. I smiled, and got in. She didn't sit up straight until we were at my house. Then she asked me what had happened. I told her the entire story, how he hadn't said anything at all, just that he had added me on his instant messenger contacts. Stephanie spent the night in my room. At the ages twenty-two and sixteen, we didn't mind sharing a room anymore.

The next morning, I logged onto my messenger account. An IM bubble immediately popped up. Guess who it was? Yup, Mr. M.L.

**ML: Michelle. **

**MiCHeLLe T: Photos?**

**ML has sent you a photo.**

**ML has sent you a photo.**

**ML has sent you a photo.**

**ML has sent you a photo.**

**ML has sent you a photo.**

**ML has sent you a photo.**

**ML has sent you a photo.**

**ML: here. all the things we did.**

I clicked on the first picture, and all seven came up, fullscreen. The first one, I was on the bed, and he was on my side, his hands up my shirt, grabbing my breasts. You couldn't see my face, but you could see my hair, and his smiling face.

The second picture, I was in my bra only and he posed as if he were about to lick my stomach. I had a look of pure horror on my face in the picture.

In the third photo, I was in my underwear and bra, trying to push him off of me. He was laughing.

The fourth showed me fully clothed, and he was grinding on me.

The fifth, I was fully clothed, but he was not. His boxers were on, but the button was undone. I was closing my eyes.

The sixth, I had a shirt on, but no pants, just underwear. He had his hand going up my leg.

And finally, the seventh picture, the worst of them all, showed me from the back. I had been wearing a thong that day, and it showed my bare butt, his hands grabbing each side of it.

I gasped in horror. I regained my strength, and opened the IM box, noticing that the blinking light that said I had a new message was on.

**ML: u like?**

**MiCHeLLe T: NO!**

**MiCHeLLe T: Who took these?!**

**ML: camera stand.**

**ML: remember. tell anyone, these pics go around school.**

**ML has signed out.**

I logged off and turned around. My heart skipped a beat when I saw a figure behind me. It was Stephanie.

"H-how long...?"

"Since his first instant message," Stephanie answered, knowing exactly what I was asking.

"Steph, do you think I should go to the doctor to see if he..." I couldn't manage to get the word 'rape' out.

"You probably should, just in case."

At that moment, as soon as Stephanie finished her sentence, my dad appeared. I tried clicking out of the photos, but it was too late.

"Uh, Michelle, what was that?"

"Nothing!"

He walked over to me, and I sighed, my body going limp. There was no way I was getting out of this now.


	3. Dad Finds Out

_The Party_

CHAPTER THREE:_"Dad Finds Out"_

_Author's note:__**Bold and italic **_means flashback.. Enjoy the story :)

_**"You can go to that party as long as you don't consume any alcohol, take any drugs offered to you, and as long as you be careful around boys," Danny Tanner had said to his sixteen year old daughter, Michelle. **_

_**She had gone to the party, and had strictly obeyed the rules given to her by her father...or so she thought.**_

"Michelle Elizabeth Tanner! Who took these?!" Dad demanded, after clicking through all of the horrible photos.

Sitting at my computer desk, I burried my head in my arms. I tried not to cry, but it was uncontrollable. Tears slipped down my cheeks. I realized my dad thought that it was on purpose that we took those photos, for memories, perhaps. At the moment, I let him believe that. Stephanie sat on the bed, trying to explain to Dad, but every time she opened her mouth, Dad started talking again. He went through speeches and speeches of how I shouldn't have disobeyed him, I wasn't being careful, and if I had been drinking during this, that was two of his rules I had disobeyed. I let his stupid speeches sink in, wondering if that was really what he thought of me. Did he really believe that I would do something that stupid? Of course, I mean, it was right in front of him. What he didn't realize, however, was that I had no part in it. At least, I didn't want to. Hell, I couldn't even remember it! But did Dad know that? No. He had the right to yell at me. If not for breaking his very important rules, he should've been yelling at me for not telling him. So, I sat there soaking up his words. It eventually came to me that Dad wasn't about to shut up anytime soon, and I couldn't take it any longer. I broke down.

"DAD! I didn't _do _this! I can't even remember it! Did that ever come to mind while you stood there yelling at me?" He opened his mouth to speak again, but I cut him off. "No, I know what you're going to say. You'll think I must've been drinking. Yeah, I was, but not alcohol! I'm not that much of a dumbass! I obeyed your rules, Dad! All I did was I set my glass on the table, it was just me and this fucking idiot in the picture! I didn't know, I must've been caught up in eating my cake! He probably slipped something in my drink. Yes, Dad, I was careless. I made a freaking mistake! I'm human! Sorry if that's not good enough for you!" I screamed out all of my anger, and I knew it wasn't right to take it all out on Dad, but I had had enough. I stormed out of the room, walking right past Dad who was appalled at my outburst, and the fact that I had cussed. Stephanie came after me, I could sense it, but I kept on walking as fast as I could, all the way out of the house, and across the street, where Aunt Becky and Uncle Jesse now lived. I knocked on their door, and Uncle Jesse answered.

"Michelle?"

Uncle Jesse led me in, surprised at what he saw. Tears were endlessly streaming down my face. He stood at the door, holding it open, and let Stephanie in. He saw that no one else was coming, and shut the door. Stephanie, by now, was sitting on the couch next to me, and Aunt Becky had come downstairs. Uncle Jesse kneeled down beside me, but spoke to Stephanie.

"Steph, what the hell is going on?"

I listened, still crying, as Stephanie explained every detail to my uncle. Aunt Becky came to me, and hugged me. I hugged her back, and now it was Uncle Jesse's turn to put an arm around me. I burried my head in his shoulder, and cried into his shirt. Everyone was silent, they all just let me cry it out.

When I had finally finished crying, more because I had run out of tears than because I wanted to stop, Uncle Jesse helped me stand up. The four of us- Stephanie, Aunt Becky, Uncle Jesse, and me- all walked across the street to my house. When we got there, the first thing we saw was Dad on the couch, his head placed on his hand. He looked up at us and sighed.

"Michelle, I'm sorry honey."

I ran over to Dad and hugged him. We both didn't let go for about two whole minutes. The waterworks started again.

"I'm sorry, Dad, I shouldn't have-"

"No, Michelle, don't be sorry. I just, I was surprised, and the first thing that came to my head...I'm sorry. We just need to get you to a doctor to make sure nothing worse happened."

* * *

**_Author's Note: Sorry for the short chapter. Next one will be up soon...haha probably in like a 1/2 hour. Keep reading! Love ya, readers:)_**


	4. Facing School

_The Party_

CHAPTER FOUR: "_Facing School"_

_Author's note:__**Bold and italic **_means flashback.. Enjoy the story :)

_**"You can go to that party as long as you don't consume any alcohol, take any drugs offered to you, and as long as you be careful around boys," Danny Tanner had said to his sixteen year old daughter, Michelle. **_

_**She had gone to the party, and had strictly obeyed the rules given to her by her father...or so she thought.**_

In the doctor's office, my dad explained everything that had happened. Stephanie and Aunt Becky came into the doctor's with me. Dad and Uncle Jesse were forced to wait outside, since only people of the same gender as the patient were allowed in, in situations like this one. Steph and Aunt Becky held my hands as the doctor ran what seemed like endless tests. They had, luckily, found no signs of sex, much less rape.

Dad was informed, however, that we should probably turn the photos in to the police. If they could prove that the boy had drugged me, he could be charged with sexual assault. I almost cried at those words.

I went to school the next day, and found another sticky note with, you guessed it, an envelope attached. I tore it open, more anxious than nervous, and read it.

_Michelle Tanner, _

_Thanks for telling on me. _

_Your secrets will now be revealed._

_Beware of tomorrow._

_Signed,_

_M.L._

Shit! How the hell had he found out? Had Dad already turned in the photos? Knowing him, I wouldn't doubt it. Crap, crap, double, triple, quadrouple crap! Shit! Well, tomorrow's gonna suck! I hope news spreads fast that I'm pressing charges, maybe then people won't tease me. God damn him! I hate M.L. Which reminds me, I _need _to know his full name for the final police reports.

That day, probably my last day of normal school, I went home and immediately logged onto my instant messenger. Thankfully, M.L. was not on. I looked on his profile, and did a little searching. Somehow, I managed to find his name. I was excited. Now, I finally knew his name. Michael Torrence. Well, Michael Torrence, you're in trouble with the police now!

Turns out Dad did file a report. The police had worked with doctors who took my tests, and tried to somehow prove he put a drug in my drink. Well, that was unsuccessful, but it didn't matter. Michael had turned himself in. A perfectly happy ending, right? Wrong!

At school, the next day, I don't know how many papers I tore off of the walls, crumpled, ripped up, or threw away. I heard comments from people whom I hadn't ever spoken to before.

"Whore" "Bitch" "Slut" "Eww look, it's that prostitute!"

Those were the many comments I heard from everyone. People gave me dirty looks, even my friends. Not my three best friends: Amy, Mandy, and Cassie, but I was still surprised. And not to mention, pissed off at them. Pissed off at myself. Pissed off at everyone calling me names. Mostly though, I was _furious _with Michael Torrence. The man who had ruined my high school career. Only one more year after this one's over, can I survive it?

* * *

**_Author's Note: Sorry about all the cussing haha thought it'd add a bit off dramatic effects. Anyway, one more chapter coming, and that's probably going to be it for this story. It'll be up in about 30 minutes at the most. Thanks for reading, guys, I appreciate it. Please review, haha, like everyone else, I love reviews, so just click that little blue button we're all familiar with. :)_**


	5. You Got it, Dude!

_The Party_

CHAPTER FIVE: "_You Got it, Dude!"_

_Author's note:__**Bold and italic **_means flashback.. Enjoy the story :)

_**"You can go to that party as long as you don't consume any alcohol, take any drugs offered to you, and as long as you be careful around boys," Danny Tanner had said to his sixteen year old daughter, Michelle. **_

_**She had gone to the party, and had strictly obeyed the rules given to her by her father...or so she thought.**_

As soon as we had enough evidence, and Michael Torrence's confession on tape, I automatically told Dad we had to press charges. Not only because if I did so, I wouldn't be tormented in school, but also because I do _not _want Michael thinking he has control over me or any other girl, no matter what he did, or wants to do. I have more power than him now, and look who's embarrassed now.

We set up the court case, but it was canceled. Michael pleaded guilty, and the police and judge both saw no point in doing it. Now Michael Torrence is in juvenile detention, otherwise known as jail, for sexual assault. Now, time to face school, once again. Ugh.

I walked hesitantly through the all to familiar double doors. I met my friends at my locker, and the first thing I noticed was all the posters were gone. No more comments about me. Man, news does fly fast around here.

At lunch, people I did not know at all came up to me, and apologized for the rude comments they had said. Some people said they were glad Michael was behind bars. I felt good, and it looked like Mister M.L. who thought he could ruin my entire high school career, was wrong. And now he was in trouble, himself. I was happy.

At home, I talked to Dad about it, and he said he was proud of me. He had already deleted the photos from my computer, and I immediately blocked Michael from my instant messenger contacts. Across the street, I knocked on Uncle Jesse and Aunt Becky's door. They answered together, knowing it was me, and I hugged them both, and thanked them for everything. Next, I felt it would only be right if I called the one who had helped me out with most of this entire problem. I dialed the number for Stephanie, and asked her to come over. About ten minutes later, she arrived. I thanked her.

"You brought me over here just to thank me?"

"Yeah. I thought I should do it in person."

"Michelle, it was no problem at all. You can call me any time at all." Stephanie wrapped her arms around me in a long hug, and I really appreciated it. And her. Boy, I couldn't wait to tell DJ everything that had happened. Wow.

"You got it, dude!" I said, using one of my old, famous sayings.

The End.

* * *

**_Author's Note: Finished story! All in one night haha, yay! I thought I'd end it all with a famous saying, thought it'd be kind of cute. Plus, throughout this whole story, I've been trying to make the 5,000 word mark. Don't know if I quite made it, as the last three chapters have been somewhat short, but if I didn't, oh well. Well anyway, thanks again for reading, I hope you all loved it! Please, please, PLEASE review! LOL. Thanks, guys. :)_**

**_Liz._**


End file.
